Pensamientos en Clase
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][SiriusRemus]Una clase aburrida,dos chicos atraidos el uno por el otro,y dos subconscientes muy gamberros.A veces hay cosas que es mejor no pensarlassino expresarlas.


PENSAMIENTOS EN CLASE 

by AYA K

**[Dedicatorias: **_a Ealnar Vingil, a Sara G (que fue la primera en leerlo ye en motivarme a acabarlo) y a Ari ( que lo corrigió y no se asusto de lo que leyó.)_**]**

Aquella era una aburridísima clase de historia de la magia. El fantasma del Profesor Binns no hacia mas que leer monótonamente sus apuntes y toda la clase estaba sumergida en un sopor insoportable; todos excepto Lily Evans. La prefecta de Gryffindor tomaba velozmente apuntes, a su derecha sus amigas estaban tan dormidas como el resto, y a su izquierda cuatro chicos, los Merodeadores, hablaban entre susurros planeando alguna nueva broma a algún Slytherin.

A parte de ellos cinco toda la clase Gryffindor-Raveclaw estaba prácticamente dormida. Después de planear la nueva jugarreta que le harían a Snape los cinco chicos volvieron a unirse al sopor que inundaba toda la clase. Aquella hora era la mejor para pensar detenidamente cosas insospechables o para imaginarse a la chica que te gusta desnuda, como era el caso de James Potter que no paraba de mirar a Lily dios sabe pensando en que.

Uno de los que más se aburría era Sirius Black, un muchacho de dieciséis años, moreno y de profundos ojos azules. Era conocido en todo Hogwarts por sus dotes de seducción y no había ni una sola mujer que no suspirara por él, y también había algún hombre que suspiraba por él, como era el caso de otro miembro de los Merodeadores, Remus J Lupin. Un muchacho de también dieciséis años, de ojos miel y pelo castaño que no paraba de observar a su dulce tortura.

**REMUS P.O.V. **

Vaya clase mas aburrida, justo lo que necesitaba a primera hora como estoy yo ya poco dormido a estas horas. Y además anteayer fue luna llena y aun no he podido recuperarme del todo y a James, Peter y Sirius se ve que tampoco se han recuperado del todo. Hay que ver el pedazo de ojeras que tienen. Deberían quedarse durmiendo en vez de ir conmigo, aunque reconozco que así por lo menos no me aburro tanto como hace un año. Cuanto han hecho por mí los tres, les debo tanto y sobre todo a Padfoot. El ha hecho por mi, el que mas me ha ayudado, siempre, quizás es el que mas me protege, por eso puede que me guste tanto.

Espera un momento, ¿desde cuando pienso yo eso?

Desde siempre 

Sí hombre ¿y que más?

_No me mientas a mí chaval te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees, soy tu subconsciente_.

Vale, vale ya sé quien eres, pero no empieces con tus conversaciones filosóficas ¿vale?

_Bueno..... vale, pero reconócelo, me encanta que lo hagas y sobre todo en esta clase, con el tan cerca. _

Esta bien. Lo reconozco me he enamorado de él, es el hombre que más me ha hecho sentir, que le vamos a hacer; pero me he enamorado de él y aunque sé que nunca le tendré, no me arrepiento. Daría mi vida por poder estas entre esos brazos, por poder ver de cerca esos ojos azules que me desvelan y que decir lo que haría por besar esos labios, que para mi desgracia tantas mujeres han besado ya antes que yo.

_Jolin, cuando te sueltas como té expresas rico, nunca has pensado en ser poeta. _

No la verdad nunca lo había pensado, pero es que el amor me hace decir estupideces y cursiladas. Nunca has oído que el amor hace decir y hacer tonterías; pues lo mismo me pasa a mí y mi mayor desgracia es que el no aceptara mis sentimientos.

_Jolin, que pesimista eres lobito. Si aun no le has dicho nada. Té pasas la mitad del tiempo intentando que no se acerque a ti y la otra mitad deseando que lo haga. Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora te has vuelto frió con él y, ¿de veras crees que el no lo notara? Además, ¿cómo sabes que te rechazara? _

Pues por la misma razón que se que Binns nos pondrá una redacción. Instinto de lobo.

Ja, ja, ja tu y tus chistes malos. ¿Pero tu tienes instinto de lobo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Graciosillo. Por lo menos intento hacer gracia, ¿no?

_Pues habrá que mejorar esos chistes, guapo. _

Lo que tu digas amigo.

Y ¿por qué no le preguntas que siente por ti? 

¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! Tu estas loco. No lo pienso hacer, a saber lo que me diría y además no quiero perderle como amigo. No, ni hablar, no lo haré.

Peor, ¿qué te cuesta? Es solo preguntárselo. Si en verdad es tu amigo no le importara y si no te corresponde te aceptara tal y como eres y si te corresponde, mira tu que bien. Tu sueño hecho realidad.

No se lo diré y es mi ultima palabra y no insistas más.

_En fin, tu te lo pierdas, es tu vida aunque puede que algún día sea mas fuerte lo que sientes que lo que piensas. Hasta ese día mortifícate si quieres. _

**######################################### **

Mientras Remus discutía con su subconsciente Sirius vagaba por su mente, al poco rato ya solo tenia consciencia de lo que su mente hacia, para él el profesor Binns había dejado de existir. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su mirada se había posado en Remus, que estaba justo a su lado. Sirius lo miraba con la mirada perdida pero este simple hecho hacia que el pobre Lupin se sonrojara sin remedio, sin embargo Sirius ni se dio cuenta el simplemente pensaba en otra cosa

SIRIUS P.O.V 

Y aquí tengo a mi lado a mi mejor amigo, Remus J Lupin. El siempre me ha caído bien, es una persona muy amable y muy reservada, eso sí; creo que tan solo Lily y yo hemos podido llegar a conocerlo en profundidad, aunque no mucha la verdad. Y una vez que le conoces no puedes dejar de conocerle, es como una droga; siempre quieres mas de ella. Me encantaría saber todo sobre el, como duerme, con quien estudia, quien le molesta, que le gusta, que teme, que adora, quien le gusta.................; Espera un momento, ¿yo he dicho eso? No puede ser, no me importa quien le gusta, después de todo es su vida. Entonces ¿qué demonios es esta sensación de que no quiero que este enamorado de nadie?

De nadie no, de ti nada mas 

¿De mí? ¿Y eso por que? Es mi amigo no puedo enamorarme de él. Él es........ es un hombre, demonios.

Sí y que hombre. Ese pelo castaño tan brillante y aquellos ojos miel que brillaba como dorado oro. Aquellos ojos que ahora me miran.

Un momento, para el carro, ¿qué me miran? Oh, no me esta mirando, ¿y ahora por que narices me pongo rojo? No puede gustarme, mejor será que miremos hacia otro lado. Buff, menos mal, hay esta Smith. Eso si que es un bombón y lo demás cuentos; además de guapa es lista, no tanto como Lily, ni como Remus pero bueno. ¡Oh no! Maldición, otra vez él, Jolin ¿por qué tengo que pensar en el siempre? Es mi amigo nada más.

¿Nada más?

Le quiero solo como amigo.

Ja y entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas cuando e mira? 

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¡Maldita voz, déjame en paz! ¡Ya!

No puedo, soy tu subconsciente.

¿Mi que?

La parte mas profunda de tu ser, donde se encuentran tus deseos más fuertes y profundos, deseos que no puedes ignorar; inculto mira que no saber quien soy.

A ver listilla si sabes tanto de mí, ¿qué es lo que tanto deseo?

Pues lo que más deseas ahora mismo es tirarte a cierto lobito que conocemos.

¡¡¿QUÉ?!! Ni loco desearía eso.

_¿¡No eh!? Vale sigue engañándote a ti mismo _

No me engaño a mí mismo, no me interesa....... de esa forma; Es mi amigo.

¿Y por que quieres saber tanto de él?

Pues... porque... porque.......

Ves ni tu mismo lo sabes.

Solo es mi amigo

Una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta del asunto que lo rechazas tanto? 

Es que..... los dos somos hombres

¿Y eso que más da? Si te gusta que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Reconoce que a te gusta.

Bueno vale, tienes razón. Me gusta.

Pues entonces, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Qué te rechace? Pues quedáis como amigos.

Ya pero me gusta y si me rechaza no sé dónde podría esconder la cabeza, porque después no podría volver a verle la cara.

¿_Quién sabe? Igual tu también le gustas._

Quizás.................. Ojala fuera as

Pues la única forma de saberlo es preguntando 

No tengo tanto valor como para hacerlo, no soy capaz de preguntárselo.

En ese caso reza para que no se te note mucho, aunque te va a ser un tanto difícil.

Y a mí me lo dices. Me muero por abrazarle, por besarle, por..... hacerle cosas que nunca llegue a pensar que deseara tanto.

Para, para el carro chaval, demasiada información incluso para mí. Antes de que te empieces a imaginar todas las posturas del Kamasutra que tal si primero le preguntas que siente él por ti.

¿Tu crees que seria un buen comienzo? ¿No seria mejor ir directos al meollo del asunto?

A veces pienso que si naces más idiota tu madre no lo cuenta.

Gracias, era una broma.

Vale, tranquilo tampoco hay que ponerse borde. Entonces, ¿se lo preguntaras? 

Si, lo haré. Cuando sea el momento adecuado.

¿Por qué presiento que ese momento tardara en llegar?

Porque tardar, no lo dudes.

Para que insistiere.

**##################################################### **

Mientras Sirius se comía la cabeza con Remus la campana sonó y para no faltar a la costumbre, ni a los instintos de lobo de Remus, Binns puso una redacción para la semana siguiente. Una redacción que se unía al montón de deberes que tenían que hacer ya para el fin de semana que empezaba ese día.

Los Merodeadores se dirigieron al comedor para cenar, ya que aquella era la ultima clase de los viernes, aunque era doble y según la opinión de muchos la mayor tortura del mundo.

Después de una amena cena donde Sirius y Remus no pararon de dirigirse miradas furtivas el uno al otro, subieron a la sala común y se pusieron a hacer los deberes.

Llevaban ya unas cuantas horas y tan solo habían hecho un parte de los deberes: los de Aritmancia y Encantamientos. Al cabo de un par de horas Sirius, James y Peter habían terminado todos sus deberes, el ultimo con ayuda de los otros dos; Pero a Remus aun le quedaban los de Pociones y Estudios Muggles.

Remus se quedo terminando los deberes y el resto se fue a dormir. Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron también dejando a Remus solo en la sala común.

**################################################### **

Sirius se había despertado en medio de la noche, miro el reloj y se levanto a ver si Remus había vuelto a la habitación. Se acerco a las cortinas de su cama y cuando las corrió se encontró con que todavía no había vuelto y se preocupo. Decidió bajar a la sala común a ver si lo veía aun allí, quizás aun no había terminado los deberes.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y cruzo la habitación hasta la chimenea, todavía con alguna brasa encendida, donde encontró a Remus durmiendo en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en un cojín, lo que hacia que parte de su pelo le cayese por delante de sus ojos.

Sirius le observo un momento deseando estar abrazado a él. Veía como dormía placidamente y como su respiración tranquila mecía alguno de sus rebeldes mechones. Sirius estaba embobado mirándolo y se le hacia muy difícil controlar las ganas locas que tenia de besar aquellos labios por donde se escapa su respiración. Se estaba poniendo "enfermo" y el lo sabia.

Prefirió despertarle y así no habría problema. Se acerco a él y le zarandeo mientras le llamaba. Remus abrió los ojos, y cuando logro enfocar, vio a Sirius y al fijarse mas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, bueno, si se podía llamar pijama a dormir solo con unos pantalones azules y sin nada encima; Remus se sonrojo y se incorporo.

-"¿qué pasa Padfoot?"

-"Nada. Es que me desperté, no te vi en la cama, y pensé que estarías aquí todavía. ¿Has terminado ya?"

-"Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?"

-"Pues es temprano aun....... son las dos de la mañana."

-"¡¿qué?! ¿Tan tarde ya?"

-"Si pa` que vea usted."

-"¡Jolin!, Me quede dormido después de terminar los deberes. Gracias por despertarme Paddy."

A la mención del nombre, Sirius poso su mirada en los ojos de Remus. Este se sonrojo y balbuceo una disculpa.

-"yo... lo siento... es.....que me salió sin pensar. Lo siento mucho."

Sirius se sentó al lado de él y siguió mirándolo fijamente, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a Remus; que ya se había puesto mucho en el momento que le vio con su extraño pijama.

-"no pasa nada, me gusta el nombre; pero ya que tu me llamas Paddy, yo te llamare Remsie. ¿Vale?"

-"pero... pero....."

-"a mí me parece justo, ¿no? Tu me llamas Paddy y yo a ti Remsie."

-"bueno, si insistes... en fin, creo que me iré a dormir."

-"¿tanto té molesta mi compañía?"- repuso Sirius con morritos de cachorro.

-"No es eso, es que hoy no te has duchado Snuffles."-contesto Remus siguiendo le el juego.

-"¡Eh! ¿A que te muerdo?"

-"Eso habría que verlo."

-"cuando quieras."

-"¿qué tal ahora?" – propuso Sirius.

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Sirius aprovecho para sentarse mas cerca de Remus y revolverle el pelo.

-"Sabes que no puedes nada contra mí."-dijo Sirius.

-"¡Eh! Seguro que te puedo, fantasmón.

-"¡que todavía no estoy muerto, tío!

-¡Pero aun así eres un fantasma."

-"y tu un lobo malo."

-"y tu un perro lanudo."

-"cuando quieras me demuestras lo que puedes hacerme."- dijo Sirius mirándolo picaramente.

-"no sé yo si lo aguantases....."- repuso Remus en el mismo tono sensual que Sirius.

-"Seguro que si lo haré."- dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus.

-"¡Eso habría que verlo! Pero mejor en vivo y en directo, ¿no?"- exclamo acercándose el también al otro.

-"¿me estas retando Moony?"

-"desde hace una hora **Paddy**".

-"me encanta oírlo de tu boca."

-"......"- Remus se quedo sin habla.

-"Te he dejado frió."-rió Sirius al ver la cara de Remus.

-"eso ha sido un golpe bajo."

-"¿por qué ha sido bajo?

-"porque me has distraído."

-"¿Conque?"- pregunto desorientado Sirius.

-"con tus labios."

-"......, muy bueno."- exclamo Sirius con una risa nerviosa.

-"no era una broma."-dijo Remus muy serio.

-"¿cómo? ¿Iba en serio?"- pregunto Sirius anonadado.

-"si... y antes de que empieces a matarme, quiero hacer algo."

-"¿Él... que?"

-"besarte."

Remus recorrió la corta distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Sirius y los beso. Sirius vio como lo que tanto anhelaba estaba sucediendo y en principio deseo que todo fuera real, y si era un sueño que no despertase nunca.

Los labios de Remus se posaron suavemente en los de Sirius, tan solo fueron unos segundos pero los dos sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas, un escalofrió que no tenia nada que ver con el frió.

Remus se separa muy abochornado de Sirius y balbuceo una disculpa.

-"lo... siento."

-¿solo eso?"

-"de veras que lo siento Sirius."

-"no me refería a eso."-dijo Sirius provocando que Remus le mirase.-"me refería que ¿si solo iba a ser eso?

-"¿¡¡EH!!?"- Remus no se lo creía.

-"vaya ganas de besarme que tenias, ¿no?. Fue muy corto."-dijo irónicamente Sirius.

-"¿me estas retando a que lo mejore?"-exclamo cabreado Remus.

-"no, no creo que lo puedas hacer mejor... "-repuso Sirius despreocupadamente.

-"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"

-"..... por eso necesitas unas clases."

Sirius fue esta vez quien llevo la iniciativa. Beso a Remus con tanta avidez que este pensaba que se desmayaría allí mismo. Cuando se repuso de la primera impresión trato de seguirlo en su frenético ritmo. El beso se volvió mas apasionado y Sirius creyó que ya era el momento de dar un paso mas, abrió mas la boca y su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Remus. Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de aquella boca que le volvía loco, pero Remus no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Empezó a luchar contra la lengua de Sirius por ganarle terreno. Sirius se volvía loco ante la nueva faceta, el lobo dominador, que había despertado en Remus. Des pues de tanto tiempo como conquistador, el que le dominasen, y no cualquiera sino Remus, le encantaba. Remus gano terreno a Sirius cada vez mas hasta que invirtieron los papeles, ahora era Remus el que recorría con su lengua la boca de Sirius.

Aquello era una dulce tortura para Sirius que se veía doblegado ante los besos del licántropo. Remus rompió el beso dejando a Sirius con ganas de mas, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Remus se apodero de su cuello violentamente. Los gemidos de Sirius salían sin control de su boca, ahora entendía porque le volvía loco: debajo d aquella apariencia de niño bueno se escondía un lobo dominador que cuando despertaba nadie lograba parar. Y parecía que se había despertado.

Remus dejo el cuello de Sirius, donde seguro que iban a quedar marcas, y paso a besar sus labios de nuevo. Remus estaba perdiendo la cabeza y sabia que si seguían así no pararían y el no sentía que podía llegar mucho mas allá. En un momento dado, Remus tomo control sobre el lobo y se separo de Sirius. Los dos estaban muy acalorados y jadeaban tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, una cosa estaba clara: si estaban junto se comían el uno al otro. Remus vio las marcas que había dejado a Sirius en el cuello y e parte del torso y se sonrojo, ¿cómo había podido perder de esa manera el control?

-"lo siento Sirius."

-"¿por qué?"

-"creo que te van a quedar marcas."-dijo señalando a su cuello y sonrojándose mas todavía.-"lo siento."

-"¡ah!"-exclamo rojo Sirius.-"no pasa nada, por lo menos me las ha hecho quien yo quiero."

-"¿quién tu quieres? ¿Quieres decir que.....?"

-"bueno, al principio no lo entendí....."-dijo sentándose al lado de Remus y pasándole un brazo por la espalda.-"pero gracias a una voz amiga lo vi todo claro y ahora lo veo como el agua. ¿Y tu?"

-"yo lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenia miedo a... bueno a que me rechazaras y aun tengo un poco de miedo a que esto no sea mas que un sueño."

-"pues no lo tengas, porque es verdad; te quiero mi lobito feroz."

-"y yo a ti mi perrito lanudo."

Y se volvieron a enfrascar en una pelea por la dominación de la boca del otro.

**######################################## **

Al día siguiente los Merodeadores se levantaron con normalidad. James se estiraba mientras daba vueltas por la habitación que compartían, Remus se duchaba como cada mañana, y Peter buscaba su ropa en el baúl cuando Sirius salió del lió de sabanas que era su cama más dormido que despierto y se levanto calzándose sus zapatillas.

-"Sirius, ¿qué te ha pasado?"- exclamo james mirándole fijamente.

Peter miro a Sirius y abrió la boca hasta atrás; Remus que salía del baño en aquel momento se sonrojo a mas no poder. Sin embargo Sirius no entendía el porque de esas reacciones.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, de que?"- contesto desorientado.

-"¿con quien te liaste ayer, Padfoot?"- repuso picaramente james, dándole pequeños codazos en el estomago.

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?"-pregunto Sirius.

-"ostras Sirius, ¡por los chupetones que llevas en el cuello!. Hay uno que parece la mordida de un vampiro."- dijo automáticamente Peter.

Sirius se dirigió hacia el baño mientras james decía.

-"Tenemos una vampiresa entre nosotros. ¿De quien desconfías Peter?"- reía james.

Al pasar al lado de Remus Sirius le murmuro.

-"mas bien es un lobo feroz, ¿no crees Moony?"- dijo sensualmente.

**######################## **

**Notas de la autora: **sin comentarios vale. Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y en esta categoría así que ruego que no sean muy duros conmigo. Nunca se me dio muy bien escribir ^^UU. Solo pido algún review aunque sea para pedir que no vuelva a escribir cosas así.

En fin no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que acepto de todo excepto virus ¬¬ y que me pueden mandar también correos a mi dirección que esta en la biografía. El mesenger también esta allí, es el mismo, por si a alguien le interesa. ^^

Sin nada mas que decir o pedir excepto piedad y gracias por haber aguantado tanto rollo. Se despide su humilde servidora.

AYA K 


End file.
